Welcome to the Show
"Welcome to the Show" is a song from the 2014 animated television film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. The song features The Dazzlings performing their final number at Canterlot High only to be interrupted by The Rainbooms, which leads to a musical battle that ends with The Dazzlings' defeat. The song was performed by Adagio Dazzle's voice actresses Kazumi Evans, Sonata Dusk's singing voice Madeline Merlo, Aria Blaze's singing voice Shylo Sharity, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's singing voice Rebecca Shoichet, Rainbow Dash and Applejack's voice actress Ashleigh Ball, Fluttershy's voice actress Andrea Libman, Pinkie Pie's singing voice Shannon Chan-Kent, and a chorus as the Canterlot High students. Lyrics Ah, ah-ah, ah Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Welcome to the show (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah) We're here to let you know (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah) Our time is now (Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah) Your time is running out (Ah, ah, ah) Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Feel the wave of sound As it crashes down You can't turn away We'll make you wanna stay We will be adored Tell us that you want us We won't be ignored It's time for our reward Now you need us Come and heed us Nothing can stop us now! Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh I've got the music in me Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame The one and only thing that I am here to bring Is music, is the music, is the music in my soul Gonna break out (Out!) Set myself free, yeah Let it all go (Go!) Just let it be, yeah Find the music in your heart (Oh-oh) Let the music make you start (Oh-oh) To set yourself apart What we have in store (Ah-ah) All we want and more (Ah-ah) We will break on through (Ah-ah) Now it's time to finish you! You're never gonna bring me down You're never gonna break this part of me My friends are here to bring me 'round Not singing just for popularity We're here to let you know That we won't let it go Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow And you can try to fight But we have got the light of Friendship on our side! Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together we will never be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship survives, survives! Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together we will never be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship survives, survives, survives! Other Appearances *The song was included in the movie's soundtrack. *A video featuring only The Dazzlings' parts was uploaded at the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel. *A video of a TAT Joke (see below this for details) shows the TAT Communications logo, but its jingle transitions to Welcome To The Show as the real song comes on at the same time. The image changes colors from blue, white, and black, to the colors of the Dazzlings respectively. **TAT Jokes are YouTubers trying to recreate the incomplete TAT Communications logo from a CBS airing of the sitcom, One Day At A Time, only for YouTubers to give it their own twist. Gallery Images The_Dazzlings_absorbing_the_green_mist_while_performing_EG2.png Adagio_"Welcome_to_the_show"_EG2.png The_Dazzlings_transformed_EG2.png Adagio_powering_the_other_Dazzlings'_pendants_EG2.png Videos Official Welcome to the Show With Lyrics - My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Song|Film MLP Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks - 'Welcome to the Show' Official Music Video|Music Video Welcome to the Show|Soundtrack Covers MLP Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks - "Welcome to the Show" - Caleb Hyles( WinterWrapUpWeek)|Caleb Hyles Welcome to the Show (Brilliant Venture Remix Feat. Wubcake)|Brilliant Venture Welcome to the show (Metal cover by Elias Frost)|Elias Frost EQG2 Rainbow Rocks - welcome to the show (SquareHead Remix)|SquareHead Daniel Ingram - Welcome to the Show (Spectra Remix)|Spectra The Dazzlings- Welcome to the show (Drumstep Remix)|royalpony5300 Trivia *The song is the longest musical number in both the Equestria Girls series and the whole My Little Pony franchise. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:My Little Pony Songs Category:Movie Songs